


How to Ride Your Boyfriend (on a motorbike)

by Teatham



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron caught something familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ride Your Boyfriend (on a motorbike)

He couldn't tell how this had happened.  
Beck was doing some investigation when the siren rang and groups of programs poured out of the pub. Tron cursed. He’d had some prevision that the younger program would never save him some worry long before he'd be his teacher. Therefore he rushed into the pub and, not to his surprise, found that obtrusive program moaning on the ground. Tron then lifted the young program up, half expecting an awaken Beck with several wounds but found a drunken Beck, snoring, dropped off on his shoulder instead.  
Oh, right. So this is how this happened. Tron thought to himself. He was now riding in a extremely high speed (intendedly), quite sure that the breeze used to brush one gently must be somehow uncomfortable now, especially when it was scraping one's face in a freezing night——not to say the temperature in Grid remains constant though.  
But how? How could Beck still be asleep? He could feel his heartbeat went faster. It didn't seem like a good omen——sounds like good omens really exist in his life——could it mean Beck was actually in a coma which looks like some weird ebriety?  
And then he heard Beck's snore, subtle but steady, reminding him that the younger program was all fine but a little bit drunken. A harmless intoxication.  
Tron sighed quietly. The curve of Beck's body fit his own in such a reassuring way. It felt so strange, but comfortable, and strange. He would've admitted if……he wanted to admit, that it just felt like something, something he cherished long ago and he still cherished, even after Clu betrayed and everything went wrong.  
Something like……if to choose a closest phrase……something like home.


End file.
